300 years worth of memories
by heirofrain
Summary: Jack Frost lived an immortal life and made memories before joining the guardians, from he was first born from the ice until he was taken to the North Pole, here's a collection of one-shots regarding his life before the battle with pitch
1. the wind

**It's just a small piece to start, I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue but it isn't really the kind of thing that needs dialogue. I guess it's a bit of a study of Jack and the Wind, I'd really like to write more, and I will try to do it regularly. That is, if you want me too. R&R (please and thank you)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wind**

Jack Frost had been alone for a very long time, except he hadn't been alone, not really. From the moment he emerged from the icy lake he had a faithful companion, faithful but silent.

The wind had been Jack's constant companion for his entire spirit life, although it could not speak to him, not in ways that he would understand, the language of the wind was old and had been lost long ago, but they could understand each other, and it got Jack through many days, that even when no one could see him, no one would acknowledge him, at least he would always have the wind, and he did, when he cried frozen tears or created storms that killed hundreds, the wind was there, soothing him, wrapping around him like an invisible cloak, wishing that it could help the poor child.

The North Wind cared very much for the frost child, carried him on his back, out of harm's way, he was not like other seasonal spirits who flew on the winds. No, the frost child never demanded anything, there was no clicking of the fingers or commands, Jack Frost worked with the wind, not against, as equal rather than as a servant and the wind liked that about the frost child, his frost child.

There were many who didn't understand this, the winds were old, stubborn and violent, uncontrollable. That one winter spirit could control perhaps the harshest of them all was a strange thought, Jack shrugged it off, he did not control the wind, could not even if he wanted to, he saw no point, where was the fun in that? He would rather let the wind guide him, for surely it knew more than he did?

Although Jack did think that perhaps winds were too violent, the other three were endeared to the boy as well, as there was many a time where he had flown out of the reach of the North Wind and had been picked up by the East or the West, the South Wind was often too hot for Jack, but they did not mind carrying the winter spirit, was an easy passenger, and as they regarded him so they also regarded threats towards him as personal, the only command he ever gave was for them to stop attacking someone, and this happened more than Jack would like to think of.

He was not popular among other spirits, winter was often regarded as a nuisance, something to be tolerated but the spirits were not afraid to run him off or try to threaten him, Jack had witnessed the North Wind trying to tear spirits apart on his behalf, and perhaps it was this reputation that made the others stay away from him, but yet the feeling that someone would be there to protect him when he was in need got Jack through many-a-day when he wanted to give up.


	2. First meeting: North

**I like to think that Jack had encountered most of the guardians before the movie was set, I also think there has to be a reason why he always tries to break into the north pole, so I figured it was to try and talk to north! although he never succeeded in doing so. I also think that Jack probably had a very negative image, making everyone wary of him. Again it's very short but I'm working on that**

** R&R if you wouldn't mind!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: North**

The Jack Frost North saw before him was very different from the Jack Frost he had heard so much about. The child before him, was not angry, vindictive, violent or cruel, no what he saw before him, was merely a child, hunched over, small and gazing at him with such wonder in his eyes it warmed his belly.

"Who are you?" his eyes hardened and North was taken aback, "Jack, am not going to hurt you! Do not aim stick at me so, is good to finally meet you!" Jack blinked, "How do you know my name?" he laughed again, "Everyone knows your name Jack! Habit of causing trouble! Making your way onto naughty list!" he laughed again, "But I cannot stop! I am very busy man, busiest night of year! But you know this of course, I will maybe be seeing you! And merry Christmas Jack,"

"Wait!" Jack reached out uselessly after the large, odd man. Perhaps the first spirit he'd ever met that hadn't hated him, hadn't tried to kill him on sight.. it was definitely new.

"Hey wind, do you know who that guy is?" the wind was enthusiastic in it's approval, whisking Jack high into the air, maybe if he could find him again he could have a real conversation with someone, for once.


End file.
